Midnight Visits
by sea-my-eyes
Summary: Heavenly Visits and Sweet Goodbyes to Harry, and of course, gifts!summary does not give credit. r&r!


****

Midnight Visits

Two shapes, one quite big, one kind of small, kept to the shadows of the wall, just under a second story window, on Privet Drive. The stag, which was the large shape, turned towards the snow leopard, the smaller shape. It nodded, then both shapes disappeared, and in their place, stood two people. 

Both were thin, and clothed in rags. The man's hair was extremely messy, with bits of leaves and twigs stuck in it. The woman's hair, which would have been red if it were clean, was long, and tangled and matted. 

They were so thin, the Man could lift the Lady up easily. She clambered over the window sill, then leaned out, and gave the Man a hand. She and her husband went over to the bed where a boy of about 15 lay, murmuring and squirming in his sleep (often murmuring names like Hermione, Ron and Ginny). Lily Potter smiled, and reached out to touch his cheek. James Potter touched her, warningly. Instead, she raised her wand, and muttered a spell, then pointed it at James, then herself. Then, very gently, pressed it to the boy's forehead. While this was happening, James looked around, and found the photo album full of their wedding pictures, before, during and after. He smiled at some of the pictures, and gestured. Then he took out of his pocket a piece of paper folded up, and two figurines, a snow leopard and a stag. He placed them just inside the album, then touched Lily's arm, a signal. 

Sounds reached their ears from the next room, and movements, someone was awake. Lily and James ran and jumped out of the window, landed with hardly a thud, changed into their proper animal forms, and ran as if their lives depended on it. Inside the room, Harry Potter woke up from the strange sounds in the next room. Someone getting up? At... he peered at his alarm clock... 1 o'clock in the morning? WHOA!? He had been 15 for an hour, and he had missed it! Bother the necessity of sleep! Harry muttered a curse (after being best friends with Ron Weasley for five years, and being around all the other boys in his class, he had learned to curse really well) and yawned. He saw a strange shape flutter in from the window. Hedwig. Then he remembered the strange dream. It seemed so real, but then, all his dreams felt real, and then, they sometimes came true....

He had dreamed about his parents. But, they didn't look like in the photos he had, they were more... oh, what was the word... Wild? 

Harry shook his head. It was impossible.. yet... it felt so real. A cool touch on his cheek, smiles shinning down on him. He reached for his photo album and a flashlight he had hidden underneath his bed. He opened to the first page... 

There was a folded piece of paper and two objects there that he had certainly never seen before...

__

Dear Son,

Your Mother and I knew our outcome, and realized that we might never see you again. We leave this letter in hopes that you might understand what our choices were. We knew that Peter had betrayed us just before Voldemort came to the house. Sirius never had time to realize, and we never had time to get a message across to him to stop Wormtail from doing anything we know he would regret later. Sirius might not realize this but IT IS NOT HIS FAULT. It is as much our fault as his, if any of us do take the blame. We hope he didn't waste his life worrying over that. It could not be helped. Harry. Your mother and I are proud we leave a son on this earth that knows how to handle himself. We were given leave from High Order to come down and see you, but never to be seen. You must understand, we love you very much, and are very proud that our son was capable of keeping his head in command, and of being brave in the face of evil. Voldemort stands no chance once you have grown to your full potential. Both of us were powerful, and you are just as powerful, probably more powerful, because of your courage in the face of battle and your ability of keeping your head. Please. Do not throw your life away because people die, but remember them, and pay tribute to their memories by being as strong as you can. Snowlily and Prongs will always watch over you. I'm sure you can guess which is which. 

Always remember and Always be strong,

much love,

Snowlily (Mother) and Prongs (Dad)

PS: To activate them, just say their names and press your wand tip to their snouts. J/L xoxox

Harry wiped watering eyes and smiled down at the two beautiful figures lying for now slightly stiff but still warm from his parents touch. Feeling suddenly tired, he patted both on the head, placed them on his pillow, and fell back to a peaceful sleep, dreaming of prancing stags, begging great dogs, and the sleek forms and lashing tails of the beautiful snow leopards. 

AN: Ok. Snow leopard Lily is not mine but used by permission of the Author of Snapdragon and Prongs, AriaStar, from fanfiction.net. It is a super story! anways, please review, because I like feedback, and I need to know whether my work can be readable or not.... thanks! ;)


End file.
